


Complications

by Cherry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M, Mostly Pwp, Yes it's a prostitute fic, unusual positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry/pseuds/Cherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief Levi/Erwin prostitute fic.<br/>Mostly alternating points of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications

Levi closed his eyes and concentrated on sensation as the big blond man thrust into him again and again with no apparent sign of fatigue. On the rare occasions that he found himself with someone as good as this, he sometimes indulged in the fantasy that it wasn’t merely a transaction. He knew he was being stupid; in his line of work it was best to distance yourself from any emotion at all, and usually he was adept at it - but this man, with his big cock and ridiculously well-toned body - this man made him feel so much physical pleasure that it was too easy to lose his grip on his usual detachment.

His unease grew when, over the course of several meetings, he realised that it wasn’t only the intensity of the pleasure that made things different with this ‘Smith’ - and it sure as hell wasn’t the man’s originality when it came to picking pseudonyms either. He found himself wondering about Smith; about what he was doing here, beyond the obvious, when he seemed like the type who wouldn’t be short of other options.  

Well, the missing arm probably had something to do with that. The first time, Levi hadn’t been able to hide his surprised look quickly enough, although he’d seen all sorts over the years, and he’d started on a clumsy apology before Smith had stopped him with an unselfconscious smile and asked, “Is it a problem?”

Levi had been quick to show him just how far it really wasn’t a problem. Fuck – the man was built like a god – no way was he missing out on that. Naturally there were issues with balance in certain positions, but Smith was used to compensating for that it seemed, and Levi’s balance and flexibility had always been excellent, to the point that very little turned out to be impossible.

Smith’s sheer size and solid weight were more of a turn-on than Levi liked to admit to himself and he found himself thinking about their encounters more and more frequently, when his mind should have been on other things - other people.

It bothered Levi when he started to resent the gaps between visits. His mind would wander to memories of Smith and those memories would frequently leave him aroused, which could be something of an inconvenience, depending on the circumstances. He was shocked by feelings suspiciously like jealousy when he imagined the man engaged in those acts with someone else.  

x

Strangely, Erwin found that he couldn’t remember who initiated the first kiss, although in this game kisses were usually matters of negotiation. But he did remember how it felt, and that neither of them seemed to want to end it; that it was intimate in a way that should have been a warning but seemed more like a promise. That _did_ bother him – a man in his position shouldn’t allow himself to become emotionally involved at any level - but somehow such thoughts didn’t concern him enough to make him want the kissing to stop.

After their meetings had become as regular as was possible in the circumstances, there were some occasions on which kissing was most of what they did.

Once, when Erwin was feeling a thousand years old and when he wasn’t sure he could give any more to a job that seemed to demand all he had too much of the time, the man who called himself Levi looked at him closely and asked, “Bad day?” Erwin didn’t have to reply; Levi gave him one of his dark little smiles and murmured, “Yeah. Bad day.” Then he pushed Erwin gently back onto the bed and kissed his throat and his forehead, and whispered into his ear, “Relax.” His mouth soft on Erwin’s, Levi unfastened Erwin’s trousers and took hold of his cock, stroking and massaging him to a lazy orgasm that soothed rather than shattered him. Erwin slept in his clothes, in Levi’s arms. It was the first time they’d spent the whole night together.

x

Levi worried that he was becoming fixated on Smith. His anticipation of their meetings was starting to affect his work, and he couldn’t allow that to happen. He tried to reassure himself that equal pleasure was possible with other people, and he even approached it sometimes if he happened to be lucky enough to find himself with another tall, muscular blond. Keeping the lamps turned down low, closing his eyes as he no longer wanted to do with the real Smith, Levi could convince himself that bodies were just bodies; that it made no difference _who_. And then his hand or his mouth would touch solid flesh where there ought to be that absence… His eyes would fly open, his desire would evaporate, and the rest would be a faintly depressing slog to the finish.

Four months passed during which he didn’t see Smith at all. Levi told himself it was for the best, but his co-workers whispered that he had become even less cooperative and more irascible than usual, and those he counted as friends warned him that unless he could at least pretend to be charming he’d never succeed in getting money out of the kinds of rich Upper Sina bastards they all relied on to survive.

x

The next time they met, Levi managed to surprise Erwin three times over. Erwin had discovered that Levi was unusually flexible, metaphorically and literally, during their first encounter, but he still wasn’t prepared for such an intriguing and impressive demonstration of it. He liked positions where he was lying on his back because it meant that his missing arm wasn’t so much of a consideration. He also liked this view of Levi’s strong, well-toned body as he lay with his hand on Levi’s hip, and his head between hard thighs as he sucked enthusiastically on Levi’s cock. Levi looked down at him, his eyes half closed, and his lips parted. “You really enjoy doing this, don’t you?” Levi asked, his fingers pressing against the taut skin of Erwin’s cheek, feeling the shape of his own dick inside Erwin’s mouth. Then his hand was gone and he arched backwards, his body bending in a beautiful, seemingly impossible curve, and Erwin moaned in shocked pleasure as Levi’s mouth closed around his cock. Erwin couldn’t work out how on earth Levi was managing to support himself in such a difficult position, but he stopped thinking about it when he felt Levi’s tongue lapping at the head of his dick before he took him deeper and began to suck hard. Erwin returned the favour, giving Levi’s cock the same loving treatment his own was receiving, thinking hazily that he couldn’t remember the last time anything had felt this good. Erwin felt Levi’s thighs quivering with the strain of maintaining his position but his mouth never left Erwin’s cock until they both came within seconds of each other, both swallowing and sucking until they were mutually spent.

Erwin let his head fall back against the pillow and closed his eyes with a contented sigh. He was aware that Levi had somehow managed to push himself upright – really, the man had extraordinary strength and balance. He felt the mattress move slightly as Levi settled beside him, not touching. For a while they lay still and Erwin dozed. When he opened his eyes the candle in the lamp had burned low, and Levi was sleeping. Erwin looked at his face, the tired lines around his eyes soothed by sleep, and wondered how old Levi was. Younger than Erwin, certainly, but probably not much younger. Erwin experienced a sudden unexpected longing to kiss Levi, but decided it would be better to let him sleep, pulling the bedspread over both of them since Levi was sleeping on top of the sheets. It looked as though they’d be spending the whole night together again, and although they hadn’t agreed anything of the sort at the start of the evening, Erwin didn’t mind that at all.

The second thing that surprised him happened in the dead of night, when he woke from a deep sleep to the touch of Levi’s hand on his own. “I missed you, Smith,” Levi said quietly. This time, Erwin gave in to the desire to kiss him, and when Levi eventually let him go he found himself saying, “My real name’s Erwin. Erwin Smith.” That was the third surprise - the one that shocked him most of all.

x

Now that he knew Erwin’s name Levi used it all the time. When Erwin was fucking him hard enough to make the wooden headboard slam against the wall, he would gasp it out between curses – “fuck – Erwin – yeah – _shit!_ ” When he was fucking Erwin, looking down into those intensely blue eyes, or admiring the play of the candlelight over the perfect muscles of his back and shoulders, he would sometimes find Erwin’s name spilling from his lips as he came. When that happened it was embarrassing how damned _grateful_ he sounded.

After one particularly long session on a stifling summer night when the amount of sweat they both produced would have disgusted him if it had been anyone else, Levi let himself rest on Erwin’s broad chest afterwards, listening to his heartbeat slowing. He wondered why he wasn’t put off by the cooling slickness of Erwin’s smooth skin, or by the salt tang when he couldn’t stop himself from tasting it, or why it was that Erwin’s body had become so irresistible to him. “Erwin Smith,” he said aloud, trying to work it out.

Erwin’s fingers caressed the short hairs at the back of his head, and when he looked up, Erwin kissed him. “Would you tell me your real name?” Erwin asked.

“Levi. Levi _is_ my real name.”

Erwin seemed surprised. “I assumed it was a pseudonym.”

“Why would it be? I’m not ashamed of what we do here. My job –”

“You don’t have to explain anything to me,” Erwin replied. “I’m glad it’s your real name. I’m used to it. Anything else would sound strange now, Levi.”

x

“Commander,” Mike asked, closing the office door behind him, “do you mind if I give you a piece of advice? You probably won’t like it.”

The Thirteenth Commander of the Scouting Legion gave his trusted Squad Leader an impatient look. “I promoted you to give me advice. Go ahead.”

Mike took a breath and came right out with it. “There are rumours – about your visits to a certain brothel in the Sina Underground Market. Given the opinion of a lot of the priests who have the king’s ear concerning – _that_ kind of relationship – and how much we need funding –”

“Understood. I’ll deal with it.”

x

“So, you’re saying you’re not coming back?”

“Yes. I’m sorry. I can’t.”

Erwin picked up the bolo tie with its oval stone fastening from where it had been discarded on the washstand, and held it up to the candlelight. The green stone gleamed softly. “It doesn’t weigh much, but what it stands for – the responsibility - that’s a heavy thing.”

Levi sighed. “Yes.”

“I will miss you.”

Levi pulled Erwin down on top of him again, and kissed him hard. “I’ll miss you, too, Erwin Smith.” He released Erwin, and slid out from under him, before he did or said something he might regret. How had he allowed his feelings for Erwin to get so out of hand? Perhaps it was just as well their meetings had to come to an end.

“I have to go.”

“I know.”

When Levi was dressed, Erwin slipped the tie over his head, and straightened the laces beneath the green stone. “There you are, Commander.”

“Still sounds strange,” Levi said. “Commander. I never wanted it, but – I guess they ran out of options.”

“When I was a boy, before the accident,” Erwin said, “I used to think I’d like to be a solider.” He smiled, without bitterness. “I guess I ran out of options, too. But I would have liked to see the world beyond the walls.”

“When all the Titans are dead, I’ll show it to you,” Levi replied, trying to make it a promise, when he knew it was nothing more than the faintest of hopes.

Erwin Smith was nothing if not a realist, so he only smiled and kept things professional, avoiding the temptation of a last kiss. “I’ll look forward to it,” was all he said.

Erwin closed the door before Commander Levi reached the top of the staircase, not wanting to see whether he would stop to look back.

 


End file.
